Love, Which Way Does Come
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: *Chaper 14 is up*Some big surprises are beginning to appear. Mac is beginning to get Harm's attention. No flames pls.
1. Default Chapter

Love, Which Way does Come   
  
  
At her small apartment in Oxon Hill, Captain Sheri James gazed at her reflection in the antique full length mirror. Her long blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail. The ends of the pony tail were tucked under and pinned in place. She was pleased with the way that the formal had fit her 5 foot 11 inch frame It had been a long time since she wore this specific uniform. The long formal uniform was like any other Air Force uniform except that it had an ankle length skirt with a slit just up to the knee on the left side and a white cummerbund that was worn around the waist. Sheri continued to prepare for a formal dinner and reception at the Senator Thorn's home. A dinner, with a reception that she wasn't anxious to attend. The date that she didn't want would pick her up at 1900.  
  
**********  
  
Earlier the day before, her supervisor, Col. Cole Johnson, MD called Sheri into his office.  
"Capt. James, reporting as ordered, sir." Sheri gave the Col. the proper salute.  
"At ease, Capt. I have a favor to ask you." the middle-aged MD said with a smile.  
"Yes sir."  
"Capt. it seems that Senator Thorn is hosting a Washington weenie formal dinner and reception tomorrow night. I forgot about my wife having some opera tickets for tomorrow night and I need someone to represent the medical group"  
"Sir, with all due respect, am I the right person to ask to be the group's representative?"  
"Capt. Major Craig will be escorting you. Just mingle with the Washington brass and you will do fine. Dismissed.  
"Yes, sir. Understood, sir." Sheri said as she saluted the Col. and left his office.  
Sheri knew why the Col. had selected her to attend this formal dinner. She wished that her friends at work wouldn't pry into her personal life, especially her love life.  
  
**********  
A knock at the door yanked Sheri back to the present. As she finished donning her medical insignia on the collar of the formal uniform she glanced out of the window at Major Craig standing at her door. The Major was a nice enough guy, he just wasn't Sheri's idea of the kind of man she wanted in her life. At least, not permanently.  
She went down to answer the door.   
"Hello, Capt. You look very lovely tonight." the Major said as he opened a box and slid a flower corsage onto Sheri's wrist.  
"Thank you, Major. Shell we get under way?"  
The Major helped Sheri into the official Air Force car. Sheri thought to herself sarcastically, now this is style. The drive to the Senator's house was a quiet one. The car twisted and turned down many DC roads until it came to a stop at the Senator's house near Capitol Hill.   
  
**********  
  
  
  
The house was a huge Victorian style house with its' massive ceilings and large rooms. To the right of the entrance was a massive stair case with a golden banister.  
"May I take your wraps?" a middle-aged gentleman asked Major Craig and Sheri. "Please feel free to roam around and mingle with the other guests. Dinner will be served presently."  
Major Craig began to mix and mingle immediately with just about everyone present. Sheri went in the other direction looking for a glass of punch to provide the means for her to at least give the appearance that she was having a good time. At that point he caught her attention. A tall, slender man roughly 6 foot 4 inches tall, dark hair and the most beautiful gray-green eyes that Sheri had ever seen. He was a Navy commander. A naval aviator by the looks of the gold wings that he wore on his uniform above his ribbons. Sheri was disappointed when she saw a female Marine Lt Col. walks over to her new find.   
"She must be his date." Sheri said without realizing that she spoke out loud.   
The female Marine was dressed in a Marine formal uniform. She was of average size and build, with short black hair and brown eyes.   
  
**********  
  
Major Craig appeared once again by Sheri's side. She didn't hear his approach. She was mesmerized by the Naval officer.  
"What do you see in that squid?" the major asked.  
"A squid?" Sheri was shocked at the term.  
"Yeah, you know a person in the navy, just like a Marine is a jarhead or a leatherneck."  
Sheri was suddenly seeing a side of the major that she didn't like at all.  
"May I have your attention please? Dinner will now be served in the main dining area.Please wait to be called." said the same gentleman who took the major's and Sheri's coats at the door.  
As all of the guests lined up for dinner, Sheri was still appalled by the majors comment.  
The same gentleman who announced diner began to call off names as the guests were seated for dinner.  
"Lt. Col Sarah MacKenzie and Cmdr. Harmon Rabb representing the navy judge advocate general."  
A lawyer and an avaitor. How wonderful. Sheri thought to herself.  
Then it was their turn. "Major Tomas Craig and Capt. Sheri James representing the 244th medical wing at Andrews Air Force base."  
Sheri and the major were seated. Dinner began. 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2 The Meeting  
  
When the dinner had ended and all of the guests had made their appeal for appropriated funds or special interests known to the Senators who were present, it was time to call it an evening. Sheri had an early shift in the morning. The ride home was just as pleasent as the ride earlier. Sheri was glad to get home.   
"May I walk you safely to your door, Capt?" the major asked.  
"I think I can find the way alone Major." Sheri said .  
He followed Sheri nevertheless. Tom leaned in to kiss Sheri, she pulled away, thanked the major for the evening and entered her apartment. It was the same small Oxon Hill apartment that Sheri had lived in since she had been stationed at Andrews. The same small apartment that she came home to alone night after night. Sheri changed into something more comfortable and decided that she wanted, no needed to talk to her family in California. Her fingers slowly dailed the number. A woman answered on the other end.  
"Hello."  
"Hi mom, it's me, Sheri." Sheri's voice was unsteady  
"Hi dear. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, mother. I'm fine."   
Both mother and daughter knew that it was getting closer to 'the anniversary'. No one dared to speak openly about it. After the phone call had ended. Sheri hit the sack for the night.  
*********  
  
The next morning Sheri arrived at her duty station at Andrews. It was a short drive from her apartment.  
When Sheri walked through the doorof her assigned floor, her colleagues knew that it wasn't going to be a good day.  
"OK. What is everybody standing around for? We have people to care for before the doctors' arrive."  
Janet, one of Sheri's best friends since she had been in Washington approached the blonde nurse.  
"Hey Sheri girl, what's wrong this morning? Was the evening with major Craig that bad?"  
"I don't want to talk about it or him right now, Lt. I'm taking a personal day the rest of the day."  
Janet knew enough not to push her friend for answers that she didn't want to give. She also knew that it was around the time of 'the anniversary'.  
Sheri departed Andrews and headed for Arlington. On the way she stopped at a street vender and purchased a bunch of flowers.  
"You always did like flowers." Sheri said out loud.   
Sheri arrived at Arlington Natioal Cementary and looked for the correct section and row. Arlington was hundreds or thousands of rows of white cross head stones all lined up in perfect rows. A single tear danced on /sheri's cheek as she got out of her car and walked through the plush green grass. She stopped nest to a specific heatstone.   
Lt. Trevor Garrett  
U.S. Air Force  
1965-1993  
  
**********   
  
Sheri kneeled down and layed the flowers next to the headstone.  
"Trevor, it's been so long. I still miss you. Why were you taken from me so suddenly?"  
As Sheri was getting to her feet and not looking where she was going, she bumped into something or someone.  
Sheri got to her feet. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
""It was totally my fault." said an unknown voice behind her. It was Lt. Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Jr. The Naval officer that Sheri had seen and the Senator's reception and dinner. 


	3. The Get Together

Hello again, Cmdr." Sheri said with a smile. "Nice to see you again."  
Harm was enchanted by this Air Force officer that he kept bumping into. He also remembered Sheri from the Senator's party.   
"Looks like we meet again, Capt."   
"Yes it does, Cmdr. Please call me Sheri"  
"OK, Sheri. I'm Harm. Harmon Rabb, Jr."  
"Well Sheri, may I walk you to your car?"   
"That would be nice, thank you Harm.  
The two officers walked to Sheri's car. They said their farewells and went on their own separate ways.  
Sheri hoped that somehow she would see Harm again.  
Harm knew that he was captivated by the Air force officer and wanted somehow to see her again.   
  
**********  
  
  
A few weeks later, Sheri was working her shift. It started as a quiet shift. The census was low and things were going easy. Charting at the nurse's station Sheri saw him again. The Navy Lt. Commander who keeps catching her attention. He was dressed in   
  
  
"Hello, I'm Lt. Cmdr Harmon Rabb, Jr. I'm here to see a navy petty officer William St. Clair. Can you direct me to his room?"  
"I'm sorry, sir. The petty officer isn't allowed to see any visitors. Some legal thing." Sherri explained.  
"Yes, I know. I'm his lawyer."  
"Sorry, Sir. Please sign the security guest log. The room is right this way."  
Cmdr. Rabb followed Sherri down the corridor to the petty officer's room.  
Sherri left Cmdr Rabb alone with his client. She wondered what the young petty officer did to need a lawyer and why he came to an Air Force hospital. Sheri continued her work at the nurse's station.   
After a while Cmdr. Rabb returned from the Petty Officer's room and stopped once again at the nurse's station.  
"Finished Cmdr? Please sign out in the guest book" Sheri said as she grabbed her coat to go off duty.  
"Yes I am, Capt." Harm said as he signed the book. You're leaving. May I walk you to your car?"  
"That would be delightful. I'm just getting off duty."  
"Excellent. do you have time for a cup of coffee?" Cmdr. Rabb offered.  
"Yes I do. The officers' club is only a block away. The coffee is much better there then in the hospital canteen."  
The two officers walked to the 'O' club.  
"It was a pleasant surprise to see you again at the hospital Capt." Harm said sincerely. "Arlington is such an unusual place to bump into someone who you would like to see again."  
" I know. I was almost feeling guilty that I wanted to see you again." Sheri confessed. "I was there visiting a very good friend of mine, who was shot down in overseas almost ten years ago. Actually, he was a boyfriend from college."  
"Oh, a pilot." Harm said half under his breath. "I was visiting a girlfriend who was murdered about six years ago."  
"I'm sorry." Sherri said. Sorry that she brought up the subject.  
Harm and Sheri arrived at the 'O' club. The lunch crowd is just completing their meals. Sheri and Harm took a small table near the back of the room. Harm's white Navy uniform stood out like a white grain of sand in a sea of Air Force blue.  
"Hey look guys. A squid has the nerve to come in our club with one of our ladies." said a rather belligerent Lt. "What are we going to do about it?"  
Suddenly, the unfriendly Lt. realizes that Sheri is a Capt. and backs away.  
"Sorry ma'am. I didn't know that it was you." the Lt. said as he recognizes that Sheri is a superior officer.  
"Very well. I think that you also owe the Cmdr. an apology, Lt. Then we will call it even."  
"Sorry for the intrusion, Cmdr. Welcome to Andrews, sir." the embarrassed Lt. told Harm as he went back to his pals.  
"Now we can continue." Sheri said with a smile.  
The couple sat and enjoyed each others' company and a few more cups of coffee.  
"I hate to say this, but I have to be getting back to JAG with these papers on the petty officer or the admiral will have my hide." Harm said apologetically.   
"I understand. My CO is the same way when it comes to business." Sherri smiled at the handsome commander. The couple left the club and had a care-free walk bacck to the hospital parking lot and Sherri's car.  
"I hope that I will see you again soon." Sharri wanted to see this navy man again.  
"Stop by JAG sometime. I owe you a lunch."  
"Will do. Herer is my phone number so you can call when you're not too busy." Sherri smilled.  
"Thanks again. Bye."  
Sherri waved and drove off hoping that she would hear from the Cmdr. very soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sheri really thought that this handsome Navy officer would never call her. During the days that followed, Sheri went about her duties at the hospital.  
"So Capt. how was your date with the Navy?" Major Craig asked.  
"That's strictly need to know information. You don't have a need to know, sir" Sherri replyed.  
"Wow, that's telling him." Sherri's best friend Janet said. "I was just coming to tell you that someone send you flowers. They are at the nurse's station."  
"Now who would be sending me flowers here? I hope it's not that weasel major Craig."  
"You're never know unless you read the card." Janet said anxiouly as the two nurses walked over to the flowers.  
Sheri take the card. She smiled and turned a bright shade of red.  
"Well, who's the flowers from?" Janet can't wait for the answer.  
"From Harm, Cmdr. Rabb. The Navy Cmdr. that Major Craig is so jealious of. He enjoyed our time together the other day and promises to call so we can get together again." Sheri should have been smiling, but she wasn't.  
"I thought that you and the Cmdr. hit it off the other day." Janet inquired.  
"We did."  
"So was's the problem?"   
"I problem is..." Sheri hesitated for a moment. "The problem is I don't know if I'm ready to see someone socially."  
Janet was becoming a bit upset with her friend. " Look, Sheri. It's been almost ten years since Trevor was killed. I haven't met this Cmdr. Rabb yet, but from the way Major Craig acts when you mention the Cmdr.'s name, he must be pretty nice looking."  
"Oh Harm is a doll. I just don't think I can forget Trevor."  
"Nobody is asking you to forget Trevor. He would want you to be happy."  
" I guess you are right. Even if Harm is a squid." Both friends laughed. "But a very handsome squid." Sheri added.   
"Don't worry, Janet. I'll show Harm what Air Force nurses can do." Sheri smiled. "I'll put these flowers in my office.   
For the rest of the work day Sheri worked on the mountains of paperwork that she had to do, occasionally glancing over at the flowers that Harm had sent her.  
  
Unexpectedly, the phone rang. It was Harm.  
  
"Hey, Capt. James. How about doing some fraternizing with the Navy?" Harm asked.   
"That sounds like fun.Where are we going?" Sheri asked.  
"Now, now Air Force, I can't give away all of the Navy secrets. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 1500. Harm said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
At the designated time Harm drove up to Sheri's apartment complex. He was wearing white sport slacks and a mustard color casual shirt. He rang the bell, Sheri answered the door with a smile.  
  
"Hi there." Sherri said. She was wearing dark blue slacks and a short sleeve cotton blouse.  
"We have to drive to Falls Church." Harm added.  
Now Sheri was really curious about what this handsome Naval officer had in mind. She knew that he was a lawyer.  
  
They drove west on the Washington beltway until they came to the exit for Falls Church.  
"I have to drop these papers off at the office. I hope you don't mind. It will give you a chance to meet everybody."  
After being waved through the security gate, Harm parked the car. The Jag headquarters building was a quaint red brick building that reminded Sheri of a time long past.  
  
"The office is on the second floor. We'll just be a minute" Harm assured Sheri.  
  
The inside of the building was just as spotless as the outside. Sheri followed Harm up the elevator and through a set of large glass doors that was etched with the seal of the judge advocate general.  
  
Inside people were engrossed in doing their jobs, answering the phone, or filing papers. The massive outer office was the central point of activity. Smaller individual offices lined the large reception area.  
  
"Hi, Cmdr. Can I help you with something." said Lt. Roberts.  
"Thanks Bud. I'm just here to drop off these papers that the general needs in the morning. Oh, Bud, this is Capt. James."  
"Hello ma'am. Welcome to JAG. The Cmdr. will be right with you."  
"Thank you, Lt. I'll just wait here."  
Bud Roberts continued with his duties. Col. Sarah McKenzie entered the main reception area on her way to what appeared to be her office. As she passed Sheri, she appeared to give Sheri the once over. This made Sheri feel apprehensive.  
  
"Well, that's all tied up for the evening. Let's say we go out for dinner." Harm asked Sherri.  
"Sounds good to me, Harm." Sheri forgot all about the Col.'s gawk. All she could see or think about was the handsome naval officer next to her. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

How about Chinese tonight?" Harm asked.  
"Sounds great. I know a noteworthy Chinese restaurant on the south side. It's called Shon Hing."   
The two officers walked out of JAG HQ and drove to the south side of Washington.. The restaurant was closed.  
"Don't worry." Harm said. "I'm a pretty fair cook. We can have dinner at my place. Then we can rent a movie or something."  
Harm was concerned that this date might become a disaster.  
"That is a wonderful idea, Harm." Sherri was apologetic that the restaurant was closed.  
They arrived back at Harm's apartment. It was a good-size apartment, sparsely decorated. A typical bachelor's apartment Sherri thought.  
"I was expecting to see model airplanes hanging all over." Sherri teased Harm.  
"Oh, I have them in the bedroom." Harm teased Sherri.  
"Is that an invitation, Commander?" Sherri was hoping that it was.  
"You never know when you're in the presence of Harman Rabb, Jr."  
Sherri turned a bright shade of red and both officers laughed.  
"Make yourself comfortable and I will start the steaks."  
"Can I help?" Sherri asked.  
"No, just make yourself at home. I got everything under control."  
Harm scampered around the kitchen while Sherri took off her shoes and relaxed in the living room. Sherri noticed a guitar leaning up against a wall in the corner.  
"Harm, do you play this?" Sherri was curious.  
"A little. I'm not really good at it." Harm was modest.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Harm pulled out the seat at the table for Sherri.  
  
After dinner was over and cleaned up, Sherri and Harm sat next to each other on the sofa.  
"Harm."  
"Yes, Sherri." Harm answered.  
"Remember when we met in Arlington, I said that I was visiting my boyfriend who was an Air Force pilot who was shot down almost ten years ago?"  
"Yes." Harm knew this wasn't easy for Sherri. He did his best to make her feel comfortable.  
"Well, we were actually engaged. We were going to be married after his tour in the middle east. Desert Storm was going on then. About a month before Trevor was due to come home, I received notice that he had been shot down over Iraq. They didn't know if he was alive. I never heard anymore. After time the Air Force just declared him KIA." Sherri said with a tear falling from her eye.  
Harm wiped her tear with his finger and kissed her gently.  
Sherri continued. "What neither of us knew when he left is that I was pregnant. When my daughter, Christina was born. My parents decided that they would raise Chris as their own, when she was older she would know that I was her mother. For awhile I was her older sister, not her mother. Harm, she still doesn't know that I'm her mother. I just wanted you to know because I think a lot of you......"  
Harm cut Sherri off in mid sentence and held her closer to him. "Shhhhh.... It's ok. I think a lot of you, too."  
He kissed Sherri tenderly on the lips.  
"Seeing my aviator wings must be hard for you."  
"Not really. I'm ok. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. It's been almost ten years." Sherri said.  
"I was visiting my girlfriend the day we met at Arlington. Jordan was a mental health officer in the navy. I found her murdered outside of her apartment about six years ago. The last time I saw her we quarreled about me going back to flight status. I wanted to fly F-14 Tomcats again." Sherri could see that Harm was still hurting.  
  
Harm and Sherri held each other close and kissed once again.  
  
"I know, I'll get the guitar. Some music books are there in the corner."  
Sherri found some music books. "Gee, Harm. We like the same kind of music." she smiled.  
Sherri pulled out books with songs from the '60's. "This is great. The songs included 'I'm into something good, ''Cherish,' and 'Along comes Mary.'   
Harm played the guitar and sang. Sherri also sang. They were truly having a good time.  
After a while Sherri noticed the time. "Harm, I hate to be a party-pooper, but it's getting late. We both have work in the morning."   
Harm agreed. "Before I take you home for the evening, would you please have one dance with me?" Harm asked. "There is a CD in the CD player."  
Sherri did what Harm asked. Harm took Sherri by the hand as the music started to play, 'When a Man Loves a Woman.' They slow danced holding each other close. Harm kissed Sherri gently on the lips. When the music was over, the couple continued to hold each other close.  
"Sherri, I don't want to let you go. I've been so alive since I met you." Harm whispered.  
"I feel the same way, Harm." Sherri kissed Harm tenderly.  
  
Harm drove Sherri to her apartment in Oxon Hill. Back at his apartment Harm couldn't get this wonderful and beautiful Air Force Capt. off of his mind. What he didn't know was that at Sherri's apartment, she couldn't get the tall, debonair naval officer off of her mind 


	7. Chapter 7 The Engagement

Chapter 7 The Engagement  
  
Several months had past. Sherri and Harm continued to date and become more attracted to each other as the days, weeks and months pasted. Sherri saw more of Col. McKenzie and was relieved to learn that the Col. was engaged to the Australian, Cmdr. Brumby.  
  
At was Friday at work. Sherri soon would be giving report to the next shift. She was looking forward to going home and getting ready to spend the entire week end with Harm.   
  
Harm left JAG early. He drove to a jewelry store and picked out a beautiful engagement ring. It was white gold with a tear-drop shaped 3/4 caret diamond in the center. He planned to ask Sherri to marry him sometime during this evening.  
  
At home after her shift, Sherri was ready to enjoy her weekend. She wore a pastel chenille top and a dark blue skirt of the appropriate length. Her hair was done in long ringlet curls hanging loosely around her shoulders. Harm was going to pick her up any minute. Harm knocked on the door of Sherri's apartment. She let him in.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight." Harm kissed Sherri.  
"Your not so bad yourself, sailor." Sherri answered as she returned Harm's kiss. Harm was wearing black dress slacks and a cream color shirt.  
They walked hand in hand to Harm's car. They drove on the capital beltway to Silver Springs. Once there it was easy to find the restaurant A'Roma.  
  
The restaurant was exquisite. The entrance included two large heavy, wooden doors that were decorated with stained glass in the windows. Inside there were two large white marble pillars near the hostess's desk.  
"Dinner for two tonight, sir?" the hostess asked Harm.  
"Yes, please." Harm answered with a smile.  
Harm and Sherri followed the hostess to their table. It was a table for two secluded from all of the other tables by dividing walls decorated to resemble a cafe in Italy. The soft glow of a small candle in a wicker holder made the moment even more romantic. A waitress arrived to give the couple menus.  
"I will be right back in a few minutes to take your order."  
Both Harm and Sherri nodded in agreement.  
  
After awhile, Harm and Sherri ordered their meal. After dinner was finished and the table cleared, Harm ordered two glasses of fine Italian wine. The wine arrived and finally they were somewhat alone. An Italian looking man playing an accordion came over to their table singing what seemed to be an Italian love song. Harm and Sherri leaned over the table and gently kissed. Harm fumbled in his pocket and retrieved the ring case that held the diamond ring. The accordion player smiled at Harm and left the couple alone.  
Harm gently held Sherri's left hand in his. He looked into her eyes softly.  
"Sherri, we've been together now for awhile and you are really special to me. I love being with you. I am complete when I am with you. You are beautiful, intelligent and fun to be with. Sherri, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Will you be my wife?" Harm placed the diamond ring on Sherri's left ring finger.  
A tear ran down Sherri's cheek. ""Yes Harm, I will be honored to be your wife." Sherri said as she kissed Harm tenderly.   
.  
As they left the restaurant, they noticed that it was raining. "Stay here Sherri, I will bring the car around." Harm suggested.  
  
Back at Harm's apartment north of Union Station, two drenched lovers were glad to be out of the rain.  
"I love you, Sherri." Harm whispered.  
"I love you too, Harm. "Sherri replied.  
  
A candle was the only light in the room. Its dim but eerie glow engulfed the small area.  
Harm began to unbutton and remove Sherri's wet shirt. Sherri began to unbutton and remove Harm's wet shirt. Both shirts fell to the floor.   
"Want some more wine?" Sherri asked Harm as she poured two more glasses of wine from the restaurant into the cups. "It will keep you warm on such a cold, wet night."   
"I know something else that will keep both of us warm on such a cold, wet night." Harm whispered as he held Sherri closer and massaged her arms and shoulder gently.  
"Mmmmmm, Harm, you feel so good."  
Harm laid Sherri back on the bed.   
"This is only the beginning Sherri." Harm said softly.  
He removed his own shoes and wet socks. Then he gently removed Sherri's shoes and wet socks. She kissed him gently. Harm returned the kiss.  
  
Harm and Sherri lay facing each other, as the Italian wine started to take its' effect. They lay comfortable in each other's arms. Sherri's head was on Harm's strong shoulder. The rain continued outside with occasional flashes of lightning.   
"Harm, I love you." Sherri said with tears filling her eyes.  
Harm turned back to Sherri. He also had tears in his eyes.   
"I love you too, Sherri." Harm whispered. He kissed her passionately.  
She laid her head on his shoulder once again.   
  
Sherri ran her fingers along Harm's chest under his T-shirt.  
"I think this has to go." Sherri teased as she removed Harm's T-shirt.   
Sherri wasn't expecting what she saw. She revealed Harm's finely sculptured chest.   
"I agree." Harm placed his hands under Sherri's shirt. Then he removed it. Harm ran his fingers over her small frame.  
"Sherri, you are so beautiful." Harm removed the elastic band that was holding Sherri's hair. Her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders.   
"You make me that way, Harm. We still have some wet things to get rid of, or we will both catch a huge cold."  
"Your the nurse, Sherri." Harm lay back flat on his back with his arms stretched out to the sides.  
Sherri slowly unhooked Harm's belt. It fell to the floor.  
  
Harm lay on his back. Sherri laid her head on his strong shoulder as she massaged the hairs on his chest.   
"That tickles, Sherri, but a good tickle. A very good tickle."  
Sherri smiled. Harm was holding her close. He kissed her gently.   
  
Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.  
Sherri pulled the blanket up over her head.  
"What's the matter, Sherri? It's only a little thunder and lightening from the storm."  
"I know. I am afraid of lightening. Always have been, always will be." Sherri said from under the blanket.  
Harm joined Sherri under the blanket.  
"Hello there, beautiful." Harm smiled.  
"You probably think I'm silly. "   
"No, not at all. Sherri tried to come out from under the blanket.   
Harm stopped her.  
"Not so fast my pretty."  
Harm kissed Sherri tenderly. "You are something special, Capt. Sherri James."  
Harm and Sherri held each other close as the two became one. Later they fell asleep in each other's arms.   
The night's shadows turned into the morning dawn. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Early the next morning Harm was going to take Sherri for a ride in his bi-plane. On their way to Annadale, where Harm kept his plane, they stopped by Sherri's apartment. Sherri changed into a slate blue crocheted short sleeve sweater finished with crocheted fringe trim with white cotton slacks. Harm was wearing a long sleeve black top and blue jeans.  
  
"Well, this is it." Harm said with pride. He pointed to a yellow, two-seater bi-plane that filled the small hanger. "Three generations of Rabb's learnt to fly in this."  
Sherri walked around the small plane. "Looks like fun, when can we go up?" Sherri was anxious.   
"Right now." Harm answered. "I just have to give this flight plan to the guy in the office over there. FAA regulation, you know."  
  
Harm helped Sherri into the plane. The plane rolled onto the small runway. Harm got the plane airborne. They were on their way to the tiny island out in the Chesapeake bay where they were going to have a picnic lunch.  
  
The sky was a perfect shade of blue with small white puffy clouds.  
"How's it going back there?" Harm shouted over the noise of the engines.  
"Great. This is great." Sherri answered back.  
Before long, Harm was landing the small bi-plane on the tiny island. It was a beautiful island with plush, green vegetation and white sandy beaches.  
  
"I hope the natives don't mind us dropping in unannounced." Sherri teased.  
"I don't think they will mind, Sherri." Harm smiled. Sherri's sense of humor was one of the reasons that he loved her so much. "I believe that this place is owned by the parks service." Harm added as he began to land the bi-plane.  
"Ohhhh, that was fun. Can we do that again?" Sherri smiled.  
"Sherri, dear . You are the first lady that takes delight in my landings."  
  
Soon Sherri and Harm were on the ground, walking across the soft, sandy beach. They discovered a place on the beach for their picnic lunch. It was perfect. "I love you, Harm." Sherri smiled.  
  
After lunch they roamed down the beach, letting the surf tickle their toes as they walked bare foot hand in hand. They began discussing plans for their wedding.  
Harm stopped and turned to Sherri. "I love you, Sherri. We will have a wonderful life together. Harm got closer to Sherri.  
  
At that moment when they were sharing a kiss in the serf Harm's cell phone rang.  
"Damn, telephones. Can't ever get away from them." Harm said about the ill-timed interruption.  
"Aren't you going to answer it. It might be important." Harm knew that Sherri was right.  
Rabb here. It better be important. Oh hi sir. It was admiral Chedwegin.  
Commander, it is important if you want to do your QUALS this cycle. the admiral answered.  
Yes sir I do. Sorry sir. Harm felt embarrassed.  
The skipper of the Kitty Hawk just called this office and said that he will be expecting you on board on time for the first daylight QAUL. You have twelve hours from now, Commander.  
Yes, sir, thank you sir. I will be there. See you in a few days Admiral.  
Harm ended the call. "Well, it seems like we have to head back to the mainland. I have to report to the Kitty Hawk within twelve hours for my QUALS. Sorry, babe." Harm said apologetically.   
"That's ok, Harm. I can get some girl things done.You know I love my squid." Sherri teased.  
"I love my little Air Force girl." Harm kissed Sherri tenderly.   
They walked back to Harm's bi-plane and headed for the mainland 


	9. Chapter9 The Plans

Chapter 9 The Plans  
  
When Harm had the bi-plane safely in the hanger, they drove back to DC and Sherri's apartment.   
"Can you come in for a minute, Harm?" Sherri asked. "I will miss you."  
" I will miss you too, Sherri." Harm held Sherri closer to him and kissed her tenderly. "I'll be home before you know it." Sherri knew that this was just part of loving an aviator, Navy or Air Force.  
"Yup, I have so many things to do. I probably won't even notice that you are gone." Both Harm and Sherri knew that wasn't true. Harm also realized how difficult it was for Sherri that he was going for his QUALS.  
"I better go sweetheart. I'll be ok, I promise. Harm kissed Sherri long and tenderly. "Bye, babe." Harm said as he left Sherri's apartment.  
"Bye, Harm." Sherri answered as she waved slowly to Harm. She felt a single tear fall from her eye.  
  
She had a lot of plans to make for the wedding. Her mother would arrive in DC with Christina. Yes, this would be a good time to talk to Chris about things. Sherri had already talked to Harm about what sort of setting they wanted for the ceremony. They both agreed that there would be one Navy and one Air Force chaplain to share the ceremony equally. The colors of course, would be blue and white. She would wear her white wedding dress and Harm would wear his dress whites. The groomsmen would all be wearing their dress whites and the ladies would wear long blue formals with a slit up to the left thigh. Sherri's flowers would be a combination of white and blue.  
  
The next day Sherri's mother and daughter, Christina arrived in DC. Christina was a beautiful girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair, like her mother.  
"Hi, mom. "Christina said to Sherri as soon as she got off the plane. "Where's Harm?"  
Sherri was dumbfounded when she heard the nine year old call her mom and ask about Harm. Sherri looked puzzled at her mother.  
"We'll discuss it later, dear."  
  
Back at Sherri's apartment the two now arrivals to Washington settled into their new surroundings. Sherri's mother, Barbara would stay as long as Sherri needed her, but this would be Chris's new home.  
While Chris took a nap, mother and daughter had a chance to talk.  
"Ok mother, what's going on?" Sherri asked eagerly.  
"I took the opportunity to talk to Chris during the long flight. I thought it would be easier for all of us this way."  
"Well yeah. You could have told me, mom. How did she take it?" Sherri was nervous.  
"She was surprised and asked all of the usual questions like why? And I tried to explain things so she would understand. I used baking a cake metaphor. About mom was like the flour and sugar and daddy was like the eggs, and when they are all put together you have a cake."  
"Where did the Harm comment come from?"  
"Oh by the way, where is your nice young man?" Barbara asked. "When I was explaining the cake to Chris, Harm became the icing."  
Sherri chuckled. "I never thought of Harm as icing, but he is sweet."  
"My nice young man, Harm is on a Navy carrier in the Persian Gulf."  
"What is he doing there? I thought he was a lawyer?" Barbara was surprised.  
"Mom, Harm is a lawyer. Most of the time. Now he is doing his QUALS in a F-14 tomcat. He'll be home in a few days."  
"Sherri, that sure sounds close to what Trevor did in the Air Force."  
"Trevor flew a F-15. I'm not worried, Harm is a great aviator. He knows what he's doing. He 's a top-gun." Sherri's pride in Harm shined through.  
"Ok, dear. I can't wait to meet him. He sounds wonderful."  
"He is wonderful, mother. You will see. I know, Chris how would you like to talk to Harm on the video phone on the computer? I don't know if he will be able to talk or not, but we can try."  
  
Sherri booted up Harm's e mail address. Harm, Are you there? Can you talk a minute?  
I'm here, sweetheart. How is everything?  
Can you turn on your vidiocam? Somebody wants to meet you.  
Instantly, Harm's image appeared on Sherri's computer screen. Hi, hon. You sure do look wonderful.  
You don't look bad yourself, sailor. Sherri touched Harm's image on the screen gently.  
Harm, this is my mom and Christina. They couldn't wait two days to meet you.  
Hi Mrs. James and Christina. I'll see you in a few days. Take good care of my girl until I get home.  
We will commander. Stay safe. See you in a few days.  
I know you're busy Harm, so I'll talk to you soon. I love you.  
I love you too, babe. Bye.  
As Sherri was finishing her talk with Harm, Chris stated in the background that Harm was cute.  
"I think you mean handsome, Chris. Ladies are cute, men are handsome." Sherri corrected her daughter.  
"Yeah, he's handsome."  
Sherri chuckled. "I think so too, Chris."  
  
The day finally arrived when Harm was coming home. Sherri and her mom and Chris drove to Andrews AFB to pick him up.  
Harm's helo arrived and Harm entered the hanger where Sherri was waiting. Harm had his arms full of gifts, but he managed to hold Sherri close and kiss her tenderly.  
"Mmmmm, you taste so good." whispered in Sherri's ear.  
"You taste wonderful too darling, but we have company." Sherri reminded Harm.  
"Oh hi guys. These are for you." Harm handed Barbara a bouquet of yellow roses and gave Sherri a dozen long stem red roses.   
"Harm, they're beautiful." Sherri kissed Harm gently.  
"Yes thank you Harm." Barbara said.  
"Here is something for my petite princess." Harm handed Chris a white teddy bear dressed in a Navy uniform.  
"It's wonderful, Harm. Thank you. Mom it is ok to call him Harm, isn't it?"  
"Of course it is." Harm answered. Surprised that Chris called Sherri mom already.  
The group drove back to Sherri's apartment. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Split

Chapter 10 The Split  
  
The days ahead were busy ones, both for Sherri and Harm. Wedding plans continued to be made. As time went on, Sherri got to know Col. McKenzie more and she also got to meet special agent Clayton Webb for the first time. Sherri wasn't to impressed with either Webb or the Col. She was smart enough to know that the Col. was Harm's friend and Sherri didn't want to make waves.  
  
The night before the wedding dinner, Sherri spent the evening with Harm at his apartment and made final plans for the ceremony. Sherri thou that that it was good to have some time alone with Harm.   
  
Finally, it was time for the wedding party dinner. It was held at the chapel on Andrews AFB where the ceremony would take place the next day.  
Everything looked wonderful. The dinner was going to be served soon. Harm's JAG friends were there including Col. McKenzie. Sherri's Air Force friends, including Major Craig were also there.  
"Everything looks fine." Barbara said to her daughter.  
"Thanks mom. Have you seen Harm?"  
"Not recently." Barbara answered.  
Sherri wondered through the chapel building looking for Harm.  
Unexpectedly, around the corner she heard, "Harm Mic gave up his country and his naval career to prove that he loved me. What would you give up? Would you leave Sherri on the eve of your wedding?" the Col. asked Harm.  
Sherri stood dumbfounded as she waited for Harm to answer.  
"Yes, Mac, I would give up Sherri." Harm answered.  
Sherri couldn't believe her ears. She approached Harm and the Col. "Well, now he doesn't have to give me up. Everything is off. Things will be canceled by noon tomorrow." Sherri said with tears in her eyes as she removed the ring and put it in Harm's hand. "Here, maybe you should wear this, ma'am." Sherri left to inform their guests that the wedding would not be taking place.  
"Attention, please. I have an announcement. The wedding between Cmdr. Rabb and myself will not take place tomorrow or any other day. You may pick up your gifts on the table as you leave." Sherri was in tears.   
Major Craig tried to comfort Sherri, but it didn't work.  
"Tom, I just want to be alone now, please."  
"OK, but if you want to talk I am here."  
By that time the chapel was empty. Everyone had gone home.  
  
Days past. At work, Sherri was notified that she had orders to be deployed to Afghanistan in three days.  
  
"Sherri, Harm keeps calling for you, he wants to talk" Barbara told her daughter.  
"Mother, I don't care if he does want to talk to me. I have nothing to say to him. He hurt me. I'm focusing on preparing to be deployed and spending some time with Chris."  
"Whatever you think. Just think about calling him." Sherri's mother said.  
"I will mother." Sherri walked off knowing that her mother was right. Just because Harm acted poorly was no reason for her to act crudely.   
  
After work the next day, Sherri stopped by Harm's apartment north of Union station in DC. She always felt comfortable there. She hoped that Harm would be there. She knocked on the door.  
Harm answered the door, he looked shocked to see her. "Hi Sherri. I've been trying to call you."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I was just exasperated with what happened at the chapel."  
"Forgive me?" Harm held out his arms toward her.  
""It's not a matter of forgiveness, Harm. It's a matter of trust. I wasn't aware of just how good of friends you and Col. McKenzie really were. I trusted that you loved only me when you asked me to marry you."  
"I do love you, Sherri."  
"That's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that I've received orders. I'm being deployed to Afghanistan in three days. I felt like I owed it to you to tell you in person. Good bye, Harm."   
"Sherri, please stay." Harm begged as Sherri left. Tears were in his eyes.  
  
"Damn you, Harm. Don't you know that I will always love you? Sherri uttered to herself as she drove home on a quiet Washington night. 


	11. The Deployment

Chapter 11 The Deployment  
  
Sherri always knew that the Col. was special to Harm, now she really knew just how special the Col. was to Him. What Sherri had thought was a special friendship between Harm and the Col. was in reality a romance that was unspoken between the naval officer and the Marine. Sherri felt like a fool, but she had to go on. She had the deployment to Afghanistan and Chris to worry about. She knew that her mom would take care of Chris, but to explain to a nine year old why her mom has to leave her again would prove difficult.  
  
At the hospital, Sherri had a million things to take care of including her promotion ceremony that would take place this very afternoon. Sherri's office phone rang.  
"Janet would you please get that for me?" Sherri asked her best friend and co-worker.  
Capt. James's office, Lt. Meyers speaking.  
Lt. This is Cmdr. Rabb. Is Sherri there?  
Janet looked over at Sherri for a signal. She got one.  
I'm sorry Cmdr. Capt James is sort of tied up at the moment. May I give her a message?  
Just have her call me, Lt.  
Janet hung up the phone. She noticed that Sherri had a tear in her eye.  
"You still care for him, don't you?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Sherri asked.  
"Sure is." Jan said. "We better get our sixes to the promotion ceremony."  
  
Everybody had gathered in Col. Johnson's office for Sherri's promotion to major. The presentation began.   
  
The ceremony was short and to the point. Everyone there wished Sherri the very best. She was well aware that one important person who she still cared for was not present. Sherri was tired and wanted to go home and spent some time with Chris before she left the country.  
  
At home Sherri relaxed with her daughter.  
"Mom," Christina said to Sherri. "You were just promoted, but you still don't seem happy. I can tell you miss Harm. Why don't you go visit him? Grandma and I will be fine."  
"It's not that easy, Chris. Yes, I still care for Harm, but he hurt me. It's an adult thing. You'll understand some day."   
"Mother."   
"OK. I'll call first."  
  
Sherri called Harm on the phone. He was glad to hear from her and was appreciative that Sherri would give him a chance to explain.  
  
Sherri arrived at Harm's apartment, north of Union station in DC.  
"Hi, sailor. May I come in?" Sherri asked.  
"Come on in, sweet thing. You look beautiful." Harm said with a smile. He held out his arms for Sherri.  
"Harm, we need to talk." Sherri stated matter-of-factly.  
"I agree. Make yourself comfortable. I'll get us something to drink while we talk."  
"I can't have any alcohol before I deploy tomorrow." Sherri sat cozily on the sofa.   
"No problem. How about some nice cool iced tea?"  
Harm sat close to Sherri on the sofa. He leaned in toward her and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Mmmmm. Harm. Sherri whispered as she returned Harm's kiss.  
"Harm, I care about you. I really do. No one has meant as much to me as you do in a very long time."  
"I really care about you too, Sherri." Harm said  
"I want to believe that Harm. I really do with all my heart, but how can I after I heard what you said to Col. McKenzie the night before our wedding? One question, Harm. Is Mac your dream girl?"  
"Do you want the truth?" Harm sounded serious and Sherri held her breath.  
"I can handle it." She finally answered.  
"I've been doing some thinking lately."  
"Are you in love with her?" Sherri was trying to not let the tear in her eye show.  
"Come on, Sherri. She's getting married soon. We fight like cats and dogs."  
"Then tell her to get out of your dreams. Sherri smiled.  
"I know one thing" Harm said.   
Here it comes the big but, Sherri thought.  
" I want you in my life." Harm kissed Sherri tenderly.  
"Not second best." Sherri asked, as she gently returned Harm's kiss.  
Harm scooped Sherri up gently and carried her into a more private part of the apartment. The room was dimly lit and a romantic atmosphere was present. It was a wonderful night for both Sherri and Harm.  
  
The next morning, Sherri woke up early and donned her uniform. She phoned her mother and arranged to meet her and Chris at Andrews at the appointed time.   
"Wake up, sailor. It's almost time to go." Sherri teased Harm.  
"Already?" Harm moaned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"Yup, you know what they say. The military waits for no man, or woman."  
Harm pulled Sherri gently closer to him and kissed her passinately. She returned the kiss amorously.  
"Harm, leaving now is harder then I thought it would be. I love you, sailor. I always have and I always will." Sherri gave Harm a huge bear hug and kiss.  
  
Everyone arrived at Andrews. They gathered in a hanger that was set up so that the families of the departing troops could be with their families for a short time.  
"There's mom and Chris." Sherri pointed out.  
Sherri kissed her mom and held Chris tight. Barbara was glad that Sherri and Harm had a chance to talk things over. "Chris you listen to grandma and be a good girl."  
Chris said that she would.  
" I just want to let you know that I love all of you." Sherri said with a tear in her eye.  
"Harm, stay safe. I do love you. Never forget that." Sherri had tears filling her eyes.  
" I love you, too. You be safe until you return home to us." Harm kissed Sherri tenderly.  
"I love all of you." Sherri shouted as she walked toward the aircraft that would take her so far away from Harm and her family. 


	12. The Captive

Chapter 12 The Captive  
After a week, Sherri had finally established herself at this primitive place in the middle of nowhere. She was still not used to all of the sand and dust storms that came along so often. She missed her family, but most of all she missed Harm. Sherri kept as busy as she could to make the time pass.  
"Major. I need someone to take a jeep and go to Camp New York for the supplies on this list. We aren't busy at the moment. Would you go?" the base commander asked.  
"Yes sir. I'll take Lt. Jefferies with me."  
"Major, Lt. Jefferies is doing something else. You can handle it."  
"Yes, sir. The regs state that two people must be present when going through the Afgan country side in a military vehicle."   
"We just don't have the people to spare, Major."  
"Yes sir. On my way, sir."  
  
Sherri requisitioned a jeep from the motor pool. The trip to her destination was uneventful.  
  
Half way back to her base Sherri noticed another jeep racing toward her. It was not an American or allied jeep. They approached Sherri with guns pointed.   
  
"You are my prisoner." a bearded middle aged man told Sherri in broken English.   
They forced Sherri into their jeep and blind folded her. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back.   
  
"James, major. US Air Force nurse corp. I am only a nurse, I can't tell you anything."  
"Shut up, woman." the bearded man said to Sherri as he smacked her and she fell to the ground.   
The other Afgan said something to his partner in Arabic and the man left Sherri alone.  
The three drove for what seemed like forever to an unknown place.  
They arrived at their destination. All Sherri could tell was that the place was damp and musty.  
  
Someone removed the blind fold from Sherri's eyes.  
"Welcome, pretty American soldier. I am Zomar Adea. The leader of this little group."  
" I repeat. James, major US Air Force nurse corp. serial number 989 26 3875."  
"Pretty lady, I know all that. My friends and I just want to know why American forces are in Afghanistan.  
Sherri repeated the required information. She knew that this Zomar what ever his name was wouldn't let her keep this up for very long.  
As Sherri's eyes adjusted to her surroundings she began to noticed that this Zomar fellow resembled Trevor, the last man that she really loved before Harm. His age and height were about right and of course he was much thinner then Trevor, but that would be expected.  
"Trevor, it that you?" Sherri hoped and wondered.  
"I am Zomar Adea, not some pampered American officer." the rebel yelled.  
Sherri gave up the wild idea that this lunatic could in all likelihood be Trevor.   
  
Meanwhile back in Washington, Admiral Chedweggin had just received the news that Sherri was MIA. He wanted to talk to CIA special agent Clayton Webb to see what the CIA knew about the situation. The two men met in private in the Admiral's office.  
"OK Webb. What does the CIA know about Major James's disappearance a few days ago?"  
"Admiral, why do you always thing that 'the company' is always involved with everything? Especially when something goes wrong."  
"Don't play with me Webb." the Admiral was getting hot under the collar. " I can always tell Rabb what I know and let him get it out of you any way he can."  
"That won't be necessary Admiral. I know how Rabb felt about this Air Force nurse."  
"Do tell then, Mr. Webb." the admiral said patiently.  
"We, 'the company' believes that Major James is being held at a place not far from her base. We believe that she is being held by an independent group of Afgan rebels led by Zomar Adea."  
"Who is this Zomar Adea ? I've never heard of him." the admiral wanted to let Webb know that he was serious.  
"Admiral, Zomar Adea is a 'company' plant that we inserted into the Afgan rebel interstructure almost ten years ago to gather information on illegal sale of arms by the Afgans. His real name is Air Force Lt. Trevor Garrett. He purposely made it look like his aircraft had crashed then infiltrated the rebel forces and over time gained their trust. We lost contact with him some time ago and thought that he was executed. Major James's abduction proves that he is still alive and well."  
  
Shortly after the meeting, Cmdr. Rabb was informed about Sherri. He was furious at Webb and the CIA for lying to Sherri for almost ten years.  
"Webb, I don't care how you do it, but you better found her and bring her home in the same condition as she left." Harm announced to Webb rather loudly.  
"Rabb, it will take some time, but I think I can get in contact with Zomar Adea.. I mean Lt. Garrett. We can arrange an extraction. We have contacts."  
" Well use them and do it, and it better not take too long, Webb." Harm replied strongly.  
  
Back in the rebel compound in Afghanistan Sherri was alone in a small dark, damp cell. Unexpectedly, the door opened and a man stepped inside. He had a slender body frame and was about six feet tall. Sherri could not be sure of his hair color because of the traditional Afgan head wrapping. He had lovely dark brown eyes that Sherri could tell held a lot of pain.  
"Sherri, don't be afraid. You were right, it is me. It is Trevor."  
"Trevor?" Sherri questioned. "How can I be sure that it is really you? You're supposed to be dead."  
"It's me, sweetheart. Remember the time that we were seniors at the 4th of July party and we left the crowd to have some time together alone. We went to the edge of the river in the tall grass and had a celebration for two."  
"Oh Trevor, is it really you? Nobody else could have known that. I remember. We have a daughter from that private time together. Her name is Christina."  
Trevor told Sherri the complete story about his undercover mission for the CIA almost ten years before.  
"Who did we bury at Arlington?" Sherri asked Trevor.  
"More then likely just rocks to equal a mans weight. That's not important now. I will answer anything that you want once we are safe. Sherri, I promise that I will get you out of here safe. Please understand if I have to continue to play the part of Zomar, or we could both be killed. I will give you an extra blanket and extra food as often as I can."  
"Trevor, I want us both to get out of here safe." Sherri said as Trevor kissed her tenderly and left.  
Sherri was grateful for the information that Trevor had shared with her.  
Time went on and Trevor as Zomar Adea visited Sherri as often as he could to keep her imformed of what was happening. Then one afternoon he told her that he was in contact with the American CIA. They had agreed that a helo would pick both Sherri and Trevor up in 24 hours. 


	13. The Rescue

Secretly and quietly in the small cell where Sherri was confined, Trevor assisted Sherri in securing the rope that he had given her earlier.   
  
"We'll climb down the rope. You'll go first. When you get near the bottom, I'll set off the first set of explosives that I planted previously. Then I will climb down the rope and you run to the helo as I set off the second explosion. That will give me enough time to get to the helo."  
  
Sherri wasn't crazy about the plan, but didn't have a better one. At the appointed time Sherri and Trevor heard the distant, faint sounds of the American helo approaching.   
  
Trevor carried a Russian made rifle strapped across his back. Sherri knew that it was Trevor's back up plan. Sherri also still carried her small medical kit that she had with her in the jeep when she was taken prisoner. The rebels didn't seem to interested in it. Now she was grateful that they weren't.  
  
"OK, darling. Go quickly down the rope and run as fast as you can to the helo. I promise I'll be right behind you." Trevor told Sherri as the he detonated the first explosive device.   
  
"That was the fuel dump, Go, go go."  
  
She was at the end of the rope and running toward the helo when she saw Trevor half way down the rope. The rifle strapped to his back. By this time some of the rebels also heard the helo's arrival. They came running toward the helo and saw that Trevor was escaping half way down the rope. Sherri was pulled into the helo safely by a large man wearing seal insignia.   
  
"Cargo aboard safely." he announced to the pilot.  
  
"No!" Sherri screamed. "That man down there is Air Force Lt. Trevor Garrett. He helped me escape." Sherri pointed to Trevor laying on the ground.  
  
Sherri was shocked that agent Clayton Webb was on the helo.  
  
The helo hovered as Trevor detonated the second explosive device that was in the motor pool area. A rebel's bullet caught Trevor in the back as he ran toward the helo. He went down to his knees.  
  
"Save him, damn you, Webb. He wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you and your 'company'." Sherri shouted.  
  
Another seal jumped out of the hovering helo and retrieved Trevor and put him on board the helo. Sherri moved directly to Trevor's side. "Where's the damn first aid kit on this CIA piece of junk?"  
  
It was useless. Only had band aides and things like that. None of that would help a gunshot wound.  
  
In spite of her own minor cuts and bruises Sherri tended to Trevor.  
  
"Trevor, hang in there. I know it hurts. Quiet now, I have to try to stop the bleeding." Sherri used her own shirt to try to stop Trevor's bleeding. "Please Trevor be still. It will be an hour before we will be aboard a Navy carrier that will take us to Andrews."  
  
The remainder was the trip was quiet. Sherri lay asleep holding Trevor closely. On occasion she could hear him moan with pain. Sherri would kiss him gently and tell him to rest easy for a bit longer. 


	14. The Reunion

Chapter 14 The Reunion   
  
The helo arrived on the aircraft carrier USS Guadal Canal. Ship's medics ran out to assist the wounded.   
  
In sickbay, Trevor went to surgery where his wounds were treated Sherri was also medically checked..   
  
Later, the doctor came in to see Sherri. "Well, major. You will be fine, you are slightly dehydrated, but all in all in pretty good shape."  
  
"All in all." Sherri asked the doc what he meant.  
  
"Major, you are six weeks pregnant." the doc answered her.  
  
"I..I can't be, sir." Sherri was astonished.  
  
"Well, think back, major. It happened sometime."  
  
The doc left Sherri alone, deep in thought. She thought of the time the night before she was deployed that she went to Harm's apartment. It had been a phenomenal evening. That had to be it, she hypothesized.  
  
By that time, Trevor was out of surgery and resting in the recovery room. Sherri was in her burch when there was a knock on the cabin door.  
  
"Come." Sherri said. It was Capt Huddleston, the CO of the Gradal Canal.  
  
Sherri was surprised to see him, but she was glad to see her old friend again.  
  
"Hello, Major. It's been a long time." Capt. Huddleston said.  
  
"David?..err Capt. Huddleston." Sherri was surprised that it was he old friend from ten years ago. "It's been a long time. You look great."  
  
"I look old, now you are the one who looks great." the CO said.  
  
The two old friends talked about old times when the Capt. was a full Navy Lt. and Sherri was a brand new Air Force 2nd Lt. Nothing ever came of their friendship because they were in different services. At the time, Lt. Huddleston introduced Sherri to Trevor, a nice Air Force Lt.  
  
Meanwhile, back in DC, Harm and Mac had just returned to Harm's apartment from little A.J.'s fifth birthday party. In spite of the fact that Harm waited for any word from Webb about Sherri, the naval officer and the marine officer had their own private celebration that was set up five years ago to the day.   
  
Early the next morning, while the sailor and the Marine were still embraced in each others' arms, the phone rang.  
  
"Do you have to answer it, Harm?" Sarah asked with craving eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do." Harm answered. "It might be some information about Sherri."  
  
In spite of what they just had together, Sarah realized that Harm was still thinking about Sherri.  
  
Rabb here.  
  
Webb, where is Sherri.. Major James?"  
  
Rabb, she is doing well on the USS Guadal Canal. They will dock in Norfolk later today, and arrive late this evening at Andrews for medical evaluation. Oh Harm, just for your information, our operative, Lt.Trevor Garrett is also with Major James.  
  
Harm hung up the phone. He was glad that Sherri was ok, but was pondering how this Lt. Trevor Garrett would affect his future with Sherri, if indeed they did have a future together. Harm, looked at the beautiful woman beside him and kissed her passionately. All thoughts of Sherri vanished.  
  
"Who was that on he phone?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nobody important, Sarah." He kissed her again.  
  
Back on the USS Gradal Canal, Sherri spent some more time with Capt. Huddleston.  
  
Sherri and the Capt. talked for awhile. She was glad to have someone who she could talk to.  
  
Capt. Huddleston knew that something was anxiety-ridden about something.  
  
"Sherri, I know there's something disturbing you. Maybe I can help." he offered.  
  
"Oh David, I got myself into a spot. When I thought that Trevor was gone, I fell in love with a navy officer. An ex aviator turned lawyer, a JAG lawyer. As the story goes, I found out that he loved me but he also loved a marine Col. I got pregnant with him right before I left for Afghanistan. I didn't know I was pregnant until I came on the Gradual Canal. Trevor never touched me. This naval lawyer doesn't know anything yet. I don't know what I should do."  
  
"Sounds like at least the two of you should talk. Find out how he feels about the situation. You might be surprised. I don't want to go, but we are going to be in Norfolk soon and I have to play CO. I'll talk to you before you leave for Andrews."  
  
Capt. Huddleston left the room . 


End file.
